Watching You
by Nomed820
Summary: She was always there watching, yet he found it enthralling. He watched her and became enamored. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor do I own Inuyasha. They belong to their respective owners.

--------------------------------------

He had seen her around. Glimpses of her at games yet he never knew who she was. She would sometimes pass by when they had practice and watch like she was studying them. At first he thought she was some spy from another school trying to get information about them but quickly dismissed the notion because she wore Seigaku's school uniform.

She certainly was beautiful. Long ebony hair that had a blue tint when it hit the sunlight framed a heart-shaped face. She had sapphire eyes that always seemed to be calculating. Rosy full lips seemed to attract his attention quite frequently.

He knew when she was there, he could feel when her eyes were on him. At first he felt a bit annoyed that someone was watching them practice. Yet as time passed, he found that he began to play for _her._ Something about her gaze made him want to play to his fullest and that confused him.

Still he remained curious as to her identity. He never saw her with other students. Nothing hinted as to what year she was. It wasn't that he hadn't tried to find information on her, because he had, he just couldn't find anything.

He had contemplated about asking the other regulars if they knew anything about who she was, but found that he wanted to find out for himself. He didn't want anyone else to know about her. She was _his _to figure out.

Today was no different than any other day. He had gone to morning practice after he had eaten breakfast with his sister. He went to change his clothes like usual and then headed for the courts. As he neared the courts, he noticed that there were people gathering around court A. Being the curious person he was, he simply had to know what was going on.

Initially he had thought that Echizen was showing-up the upper classmen again. Echizen always did like to show that he was more than capable of besting his elders. Sometimes it was annoying, yet he found it amusing most of the time.

When he finally reached the courts, he instantly became confused. Not only was Echizen not playing a club member, but it seemed that Coach Ryuzaki was allowing him to play this non-club member since she was standing off to the side of the court watching with very calculating eyes.

The person Echizen was playing was someone he didn't recognize. They moved with a grace that seemed almost inhuman. The ease at which the unknown person returned Echizen's best moves was simply awe-inspiring. He had never been so awed by a player before.

As he watched, he only became aware of the mysterious player. Nothing else seemed to matter. The way the person glided across the court and how no move were wasted was simply elegant. An elegance that no man could ever hope to achieve.

When this thought came to mind, it was then that he realized that Echizen was playing a female. A certain female that he had recently had become curious about. He never would have guessed that the female that had been watching them in practice for a few weeks would be that same woman that Echizen was being pushed around by. This seemed to confuse him even more that he previously had been.

He heard people all around him talking about who the woman was. _Higurashi Kagome _was the name that seemed to have been flittered his way. Sadly, the name didn't ring any bells. Kagome was indeed a person that he planned to figure out.

When the game finally reached it's conclusion, he watched as all the club member's jaws fell to the ground. None could believe that Echizen had lost to an _unknown _girl.

An angelic voice could be heard talking. "_Mada mada dane," she uttered as she put her racquet away and started to walk off the court. It took him a while to realize that she was walking towards him. The object of his curiosity was getting closer to him and for the first time since he could remember, he was at a loss for words._

_She stopped when she beside him. "Did you enjoy the game?" She inquired. He could only stare at her as a smile graced her face. "I see," she remarked. "I only hoped you felt the same way as I felt as I watched you. I hope to play you one day," she suggested. "Goodbye Fuji." _He watched as she walked away.

_That was the last time he saw her during club practices. It would be a few years until he would see her again. Years until her request would be fulfilled. _

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: The idea for this wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it. Hopefully it makes sense and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
